


Clint's Delusion of Nomalcy

by Primadox



Series: Welcome to Stark Tower [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: mention of Steve Carlsberg, pancake violence, rainbow poptart cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primadox/pseuds/Primadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is forced to listen to Night Vale after losing a bet and Bucky wins two bets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint's Delusion of Nomalcy

**Author's Note:**

> I really should be thinking about finals, but I'm totally into this right now. Yeah, so same as last time. All mistakes are mine and mine alone blah blah blah. Enjoy.

“You lost fair and square.” Bucky says smiling.

“You cheated.” Clint said matter-of-factly. “There’s no way you could beat me at this.”

“You’re just jealous of my mad skills.” He said with a smile. “And since you lost.” Bucky sang. 

“No.” Clint crossed his arms. “I’m not going to listen to it.”

“You think I wanted to listen to that rainbow poptart cat thing when I lost last time?” Bucky said more than asked.

“Yes?” Clint said hopefully. He really didn’t want to waste his time on this when he could be doing something productive, even though he hasn’t had a mission in the past week or so. And it was Bucky and Tony’s thing. Just like target practice and one upping each other was a Bucky and him thing.

Bucky raised his eyebrow. “You’re delusional, just thought you should know.” He said as he pulled out his Stark phone and opened up the podbay app. 

“You’re really gonna make me do this aren’t you.” Clint tried not to whine.

“I wanted to get out of the strange cat video but you didn’t back down; there is no way in hell you’re getting out of this. Now you lost fair and square, suck it up man. Night Vale is calling.” Bucky handed Clint the headphones and once Clint put them on, he started the pilot.

****

“So tell me, what’s wrong with Steve Carlsberg?” Clint asked as he sat down at the table with Tony and Bucky in the common room. “He’s the only normal one there besides Carlos.”

“ _Carlsberg._ ” Bucky growled around the pancakes in his mouth.

”You really got him to listen?” Tony chuckled as he pulled his wallet and placed down a ten. “I didn't think that could happen.” He says before taking a gulp of his coffee.

“Yeah well it grew on me.” Clint said with a shrug. “So Carlsberg. What's his deal?”

“Depends on who you’re asking.” Tony shrugs. “Desert Bluffs seem to think he an alright guy even with the crazy conspiracy theories.”

“Desert Bluffs can keep him.” Bucky pocketed the money as he finished his pancakes. “That man is horrible.”

“You _always_ agree with Cecil.” Tony complained. “You need to be more open minded.”

“What? The dude is a bad stepfather.” He stood from the table and carried his now empty plate back into the kitchen.

“According to Cecil.” Tony shouts over his arm so Bucky can hear him. He then turns back to Clint. “He goes to PTA meetings, can’t be that bad.”

“And gambles. Don't forget the gambling.” Bucky added from the kitchen. _Damn his enhanced hearing._

“I gamble and you do too.” Tony countered.

Bucky returned from the kitchen with another plate of pancakes. “Well its a good thing neither of us are parents because gambling is probably the least bad thing we have done.”

“Yeah, it’s a good thing neither of you are parents.” Clint agreed. “But why does Cecil say that? How does he know.”

“Can’t you just wait and listen to the damn podcast.” Bucky jabbed his fork in Clint’s direction.

“Does it look like I’m that patient outside of my missions?” He gestured to himself before leaning back in his seat.

Tony and Bucky share a look before Bucky shrugs and Tony smiles. “Spoiler alert: they have family ties.” 

“What?” Clint sits up straighter and looks between the two of them. “What are they brothers or something?”

“That’s all you’re getting.” Bucky says.

“Not fair!” He complains. “You can’t just leave me with that.”

“Oh yes we can.” Tony says with a smirk as he gets up from the table. “Have fun with that bird boy.” He leaves with a wave to Clint who is staring at him.

Clint then looks back to the other man sitting at the table. Bucky sees Clint’s eyes on him and he quickly stuffs his face with pancakes and pretends he can’t talk.

“Jerk.”


End file.
